ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Anniversary Collection
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Anniversary Collection is a compilation package that includes eleven (fifteen if console ports are counted with more coming) selected classic and a few modern video game titles from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The bundle package was released on November 15, 2019 on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam and Nintendo Switch to accommodate the series' 35th and an original arcade game's 30th anniversaries. The product is part of Konami's "Anniversary Collection" series, celebrating the company's 50th anniversary, with the other four compilations being Arcade Classics Anniversary Collection, Castlevania Anniversary Collection, Contra Anniversary Collection, Ganbare Goemon Anniversary Collection and Gradius Anniversary Collection. Features All games in the collection have been announced to be enhanced with modern features. They also can be played online with friends and players around the world. The package also includes a bonus e-book packed with new information about the titles, including interviews with the development staff, behind-the-scenes insights and sketches/documents never before revealed to the public. Game List The compilation includes more than fifteen titles from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES, 1989) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Arcade, 1989) **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game (NES, 1990) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project (NES, 1991) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time (Arcade, 1991) **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (SNES, 1992) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan (Game Boy, 1990) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers (Game Boy, 1991) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue (Game Boy, 1993) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist (Genesis, 1992) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters (NES/SNES/Genesis, 1993) Physical-Exclusive Games *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (PS2/Xbox/GameCube/PC, 2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GBA; 2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus (PS2/Xbox/GameCube/PC; 2004) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare (PS2/Xbox/GameCube; 2005) *TMNT: Mutant Melee (PS2/Xbox/GameCube/PC, 2005) Development The original Japanese versions of selected titles, plus Japanese scans from the bonus e-book, were released in a post-launch update on December 7, 2019. Achievements & Trophies Reception Trivia *Of all of the collections Konami made, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Anniversary Collection has most of the games in number and thus having a higher price/cost compared to the rest. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:Konami Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Single player Category:Multiplayer Category:2019 Category:2019 Video Games Category:2019 video games Category:Compilations Category:Video game compilations Category:Collections Category:Computer Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Category:Online Games Category:Online Category:Action Category:Platformers Category:Platformer Category:2D platformers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-adventure Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Action Games Category:Platform games Category:Beat-em-up Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video Game Category:Fighting game Category:PS4 Category:Nintendo switch games Category:E for Everyone Category:E-rated Games Category:PEGI 7 Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Kenneaf02's ideas Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles videogames Category:Nickelodeon games Category:Arcade Category:Fighting Category:E10+ Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Comedy video games Category:Science fantasy Category:Konami Anniversary Collections Category:Cooperative video games Category:Urban fantasy Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Xbox Series X